


everything I need I get from you (givin' back is all I wanna do)

by driedupwishes



Series: your ass is an a+ but your sass is only a b- [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Valentine's Day, no angst whatsoever it's a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day exert from my series "your ass is a+ but your sass is only a b-", in the future when they're at separate universities. </p>
<p>Also known as Eren sends Levi a box as big as he is and Levi loves him, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything I need I get from you (givin' back is all I wanna do)

**Author's Note:**

> for Ryssa, my inspiration and light on the darkest of days

“C’ _mon_ ,” Eren groaned. He tapped the side of his computer impatiently, glancing at his phone, still lit with the text message that Levi was ready visible. Skype, however, was being an asshole. Eren rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to shake his laptop, knowing it wouldn’t help anything. “You stupid fucking program…”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” Levi muttered from the laptop speakers as the call (finally) connected. There was static clinging to his words and for a second his screen was just a circle, but before Eren could speak the video feed loaded, pixelated before it cleared and revealed Eren’s (gorgeous) (perfect) (lovely) (adorable) (did he mention perfect?) boyfriend.

“Hello there, handsome,” Eren murmured, feeling his chest constrict as Levi laughed, the sound bubbling through his speakers until it filled the edges of his bedroom. The sound made Eren shiver and he curled closer to the laptop screen, shifting it closer to his hips as he wriggled back down against the pillows behind him.

“Hello to you too,” Levi muttered back, voice warm even with the distance between them. Eren thought briefly about finding his headphones, so that he could pretend Levi was right there with him, his voice in his ear, but he didn’t know where they were and he didn’t really want to spend time finding them. He turned up the volume on his laptop a notch, careful of the feedback loop in their connection, since neither of them had headphones.

“You look cozy,” Levi teased. Eren pretended to huff at him, pulling his horde of blankets tighter around his shoulders and wriggling for good measure. Levi watched him with a fond little smile curling his lips, tucked into what looked like several hoodies of his own and a blanket as well.

“Right back at you, babe; you’re in, like, what? Four hoodies? Five?”

“ _Two_ ,” Levi snorted. He shook his head and his bangs danced across his forehead, strands curling faintly in a way that made Eren’s fingers twitch. “I’m only wearing _two_ hoodies, you fucking nerd.” His face softened a little, eyes going distant, and Eren watched the curl of his lips enviously, biting his own faintly.

“One of them is yours,” Levi admitted quietly, his mouth slanting crooked. Eren’s chest clenched and he went a little breathless.

“To be fair,” Eren muttered back, “the shirt I have on under all this is yours, so…”

Levi didn’t quite laugh at that, but there was a warmth in the way he huffed, lips curling despite the distance between them, and Eren marveled that some things could be so easy. Hundreds of miles between them and he could still make Levi happy, could still make him huff and smile and _glow_. It made Eren feel like he was floating, as cliché as that sounded, because making Levi was, like, the _goal_. It was everything Eren wanted to do with his life, just make Levi laugh again and again until his face hurt from smiling and his sides _ached_.

(If he could make that into a career, college would be so much easier. But apparently there wasn’t really a degree for “making your lover happy”, or an actual Job for that kind of thing. Outside of househusband. Which didn’t sound too terrible, if Eren was going to be honestly, but Levi would pitch a fit if he gave up his dream of being a chemical engineer just so he could cuddle him all day.

Sometimes, though, the thought was tempting as hell.)

“So,” Levi said. Eren hunched forward, making a show of planting his elbows on the edge of the laptop and grinning. His hair was getting a little long, hanging in his eyes in the reflection of himself in the little video feed tucked in the corner of his screen, and he shook his head to get it out of the way. Levi ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back, and the twitch travelled Eren’s fingers again, something he swallowed against.

“ _So_ ,” Eren mimicked. Levi rolled his eyes fondly at him and Eren grinned.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi muttered. There was something lurked in his voice, that made Eren bite his lip, the beginning of sheepishness crawling up his spine. His cheeks flushed a little as Levi gave his camera a Look, one Eren knew all too well.

“ _Babe_ ,” Eren whined back, trying to head off the fuss before it could truly occur. “C’mon, it’s not that big.”

Levi made a face, one that made Eren bite his lip even harder to keep his laugh hidden as his boyfriend went through a series of facial expressions that all boiled down to _you’re full of shit, Eren Jaeger_. Then without a word Levi lunged to the side, heaving up the box Eren had shipped him and hauling it into frame.

It was, possibly, slightly, as big as Levi’s torso. Maybe. Kinda. Actually, it looked a little bit _bigger_ than Levi’s torso, which Eren hadn’t realized until Levi dragged the box onto his lap, completely blocking him from view of the camera.

“Well,” Eren said. He stopped, then started again, but stopped before the sound could become a word. Levi peered at him around the box, eyebrows arched in a very _uh huh, dear_ way.

(Eren loved him.)

“So,” Eren tried again, “maybe it’s kinda bigger than I lead you to believe.”

“ _You told me it was just a little package,”_ Levi shouted, or tried to, but he sounded like he was working his words out around a laugh and Eren knew he wasn’t mad. Embarrassed, probably, guilty, knowing Levi then yes, but never mad.

“And it was _supposed to be_ a little package,” Eren defended himself, grinning even wider until his cheeks started to ache. “But, well. Things happened. Are you going to open it?”

“Am I going to-“ Levi cut himself off, rolling his eyes again and sliding the box off his lap so that he could scoot around until Eren could see him in his entirety as well as the box. “ _Yes_ , you menace, I’m going to open it. Do you have the letter I sent?”

Eren leaned over, swiping the letter up off his nightstand, where it had been sitting since he received it on Thursday. He waved the envelope at the camera, excitement tingling at his fingertips, and Levi smiled, slouching over on the edge of the box in a comfortable, easy way that made Eren’s throat tight with affection.

“Got it,” Eren said, having to clear his throat to speak around the chunk of his heart lodged there. He dropped the envelope on the keyboard of his laptop, tugging up the edge of the blanket from where it had fallen around his shoulders. “Go, babe, you first.”

Levi makes a faint raspberry noise with his lips, a noise no one else probably would have guessed Levi _could_ make if Eren had asked, and rolled his lovely eyes in a dramatic arch. “You’re a fucking menace, Eren Jaeger,” he muttered, shuffling beside him in the blanket huddle only to come up with a pocket knife a second later, proving he was prepared. He made short work of the tape on the box, flipping open the cardboard flaps and rocking up on his knees a little to peer inside the box.

Eren felt tension coiling up his spine and he bit his lip, hard. He tried to swallow, tried to look away, but he couldn’t, too focused on Levi’s expression, how his eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell slack, surprise and then something _else_ coloring his cheeks. Levi’s head swiveled up, his eyes locking on the camera on his laptop until Eren felt like Levi’s gaze was burning its way straight into him.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi said. “There is a _bear_.”

“Uh, yeah,” Eren said. He felt his face itch, the faint burn of a blush tickling down his throat. He watched as Levi hauled the bear free of the box, nearly knocking the thing over with his elbow in his haste, until the cream colored bear that had barely fit in the box to begin with could be brandished in front of the camera, as if Eren hadn’t squished it in their last week and shipped it off to Levi himself. The brown robes the bear was wearing swung a little as Levi shook the bear, brushing Levi’s knee from where it was sticking out of his blankets. The hood had fallen off the thing, which Eren was kind of irked about; sewing the hood so that it fit perfectly over those ears had be a real fucking bitch.

“You bought me a _bear_ ,” Levi said again. “In _Jedi robes_.”

“Well,” Eren muttered, finally able to glance away as Levi turned his attention to the bear, which Eren had spent a while curled around himself, giving the bear enough hugs that Levi wouldn’t run out for a while once he got him. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his shoulders hunch with embarrassment. “I, uh, bought the bear, yeah.”

Silence held from the other end, long enough that Eren thought for a second the call had dropped sound. He swallowed, glancing up at the camera to see Levi examining the bear more closely, particularly the bear’s _robe_.

“Did you… Did you _make this_?”

Eren swallowed, tapping his fingertips against the edge of the laptop, three of which had been wrapped in band-aids earlier in the week. “Yeah,” Eren whispered, throat closing up with nerves. “I, uh, had a lot of help from Mikasa and Annie, but I did all the sewing and shit.”

“You did all the-“ Levi cut himself off, so visibly baffled Eren felt a curl of affection blossom in his gut like the flickering of a candle, spreading warmth throughout his limbs, flushing his face all the way to his hairline. “ _Eren_ , what the _fuck_?”

“ _What_ ,” Eren answered defensively. “I can’t be there to hug you and you _deserve hugs_ and I saw the bear but it looked dumb, all fluffy and cream colored and shit, and then I was at the mall with Connie and we passed a Build-A-Bear and I thought, _hey_ , Levi likes Star Wars and Annie and Mikasa used to do costuming in high school, right, how hard are some Jedi robes for a bear, but they turned out to be really fucking hard and they made me do all the work, which I didn’t mind but-“

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi interrupted. Eren swallowed, jerking to a stop with his nervous tongue feeling heavy in his own mouth, _scared_ despite the two years and three months they’d been together that he’d done something foolish. But Levi, pixelated and gorgeous with his blanket all the way off his shoulders and pooling instead at his hips, revealing Eren’s old high school hoodie in its entirety, was smiling. Lips curved, teeth showing, the faintest tint of pink dusting his cheeks across his nose, and maybe it was just the video quality, but Eren wanted to say Levi’s eyes were sparkling, like the night sky twinkling with life, his boyfriend was gorgeous and grinning and _laughing_ , a low sound that built more and more as Eren began to gape.

(Eren had been in love with Levi for a long time, long enough that it had seemed like forever, but so in love that it didn’t seem like long enough. He’d been a freshmen when he’d met Levi and sometimes he cringed thinking about it, how embarrassing and annoying he must have been, eighteen and still lowkey looking for a fight in every conversation. And Levi, he’d been gorgeous and sarcastic and brilliant and interesting and one day Eren had looked up at the coffee shop where they’d been doing their homework and realized Levi’s lips would probably taste like coffee and his body had flushed, heart rate quickening until he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

It had been an honest relief when Levi finally went, “so, are we dating,” at dinner one night. Eren remembered sagging in relief, flushing full faced and stuttering out something akin to _do you want to date me?_ in a breathless, hopeful way that had made him feel about two feet tall.

Levi had smiled then, the same way he had smiled just now, eyes lit and glittering with a spark of hope, like the secrets of the galaxy lay in the blue-grey color of his eyes.

“Yeah,” he’d said, lips curling carefully around the words. “I want to date you.”

Two years and three months, they’d been together. By the time it rolled around to three years, Eren hoped to be back at Levi’s side. But in the meantime, this would do, Skype static and all, it was enough to just hear Levi’s laughter, watch it crinkle the corners of his eyes a little, and know Eren had caused that reaction in him.

God, Eren loved Levi so much, sometimes it took his breath away.)

“Oh, Eren,” Levi muttered, slumping forward, bear tucked against his chest, large enough that Levi looked adorably like a teenager for a moment and not a grad student in his mid-twenties. Eren covered his face, groaning at how fucking in love he was, how easily his throat closed over and his heart leapt around like a bouncy ball in his chest at Levi’s words.

“I love it,” Levi told him, before Eren could ask. Some of the tension disappeared like magic from his shoulders, slumping his spine until he was bent nearly over the keyboard in relief. “Eren, you ridiculous menace, I _love it_. I can’t believe you got me a massive fucking _bear_ and made it a set of _Jedi robes_ , you goddamn _nerd_.”

Eren laughed and it felt like a shot, the way the sound echoed around his bedroom and burned his throat, his face wrinkling with his mirth. The embarrassment he felt slipped away, falling to nothing as his chest constricted at Levi’s easy teasing. “Oh, c’mon,” Eren pretended to whine, ducking close to the camera to bat his eyes at his boyfriend. “I’m _your_ nerd, baby.”

Levi’s snort was perfect, his face as it collapsed in a laugh was perfect. Levi was perfect as he clutched the bear to his chest and pressed his cheek against the top of its head and grinned, glowing with happiness.

“Yeah, you’re mine,” Levi answered, casual and easy and Eren’s toes curled in his socks. “But you didn’t have to.”

“Wanted to,” Eren shrugged. It was an easy motion, one that shifted the blankets on his shoulders, and Levi rolled his eyes in response, letting the topic drop. They’d gone back and forth with the _you don’t have to get me things/but I want to!_ argument before and reliving it now, when the things they got each other were placeholders in rough times, was pointless. Levi tucked the bear into the crook of his elbow and hauled the box closer, tipping it on its side and hauling out the box of chocolates, the envelope, and the folded up children’s Valentine’s cards that everyone on Eren’s end had requested he add in for them as well.

Levi picked through the folded up cards from everyone first, snorting and snickering and showing the camera what they said in case Eren hadn’t seen. He had, but Eren let them do so, enjoying how much Levi griped about the way Hanji had sent him a _fucking Yoda one, why the fuck would I want that, the four eyed bastard_ and biting his tongue on a remark about how cute Levi was when he tucked the heart shaped lollipop Connie and Sasha had added to their card in the corner of his mouth and lisped around it. Eren forgot about how cold their apartment was, how his toes felt like ice and how he had been _dying_ to open his card from Levi, and instead got lost in Levi, in the way he talked and gestured and breathed, the bear Eren had gotten him tucked in the crook of his arm the whole time.

“Alright,” Levi said, putting aside the box of Chocolates (with Darth Vader on it, which had made Levi laugh again) and curling to face the camera fully. “I guess all I’ve got left is your card, huh?”

Eren laughed a little, shrugging and reaching up to comb a hand through his hair. He wasn’t really _nervous_ at this point, not the way he’d been when Levi had opened his card on their first year together, but it was still a little nerve wracking, watching Levi peel off the heart sticker holding the envelope closed and slide the card out.

Levi laughed softly, warmly, a bubbling little sound like a brook as he read the front of the card. He read it out loud as well, muttering, “ _Valentine, you’re my cup of tea_ ,” with a glance up at the camera that made Eren want to cover his face. Then he opened up the card, laughing even more as he read, _“-hot, steamy, and sweet. Happy Valentine’s Day!_ Eren, oh my _god_.”

Eren didn’t have much to say in his defense, laughing sheepishly instead as his cheeks started to sting from smiling so much. Levi quieted down then, apparently realizing that Eren had hand written a message in there as well, and Eren swallowed thickly as Levi bent to read it, wishing only faintly that he could curl around Levi’s back as he read the note, feeling his heartbeat under his hands. But it didn’t ache, like Eren was used to, because before the loneliness could start to sink in Levi caught his attention again.

 

-

 

“I love you,” Levi said, having to clear his throat around the words as emotion curled up his throat and burned at his eyes. He shifted and the bear still tucked under his arm pressed against his side, making him even more emotional. Eren seemed to turn red a little from his end of the Skype call, ducking his head and smiling at the camera, gorgeous and sweet and _perfect_.

“I love you too,” Eren said, charming as fuck, just like his dumb card and his dumb message and his dumb _Jedi bear_ were. Levi’s chest felt like it was being crushed by how much he fucking adored Eren. He pulled the bear into his arms, hugging it like he wished he could do to Eren, and swallowed, smiling faintly as Eren grinned back at him.

Levi couldn’t help but roll his eyes, endeared and emotional just at the sight of his blanket cocooned boyfriend. Eren’s hair was sticking up a little, probably from not having a shower yet, and even knowing that Levi still found himself wishing he was there, to run his hands through his hair and kiss his face and maybe drag him into the shower, just to make sure he got clean or-

“Okay, babe, I’m dying here, my turn.”

“Huh,” Levi muttered, blinking away from the longing filled thought of a nice warm shower with Eren. “Oh, yeah, your card. Go ahead, I guess.” Levi gestured at the camera like Eren was there, glancing at his phone for a second before turning his full attention onto Eren, who had swiped up the letter Levi had sent him and was tearing into it with glowing excitement. Levi hunched his shoulders, playing with the ends of his sleeves, pulling them over his cold fingers and trying not to be _nervous_ or anything dumb about his card.

It wasn’t like he’d spent forty minutes in the store trying to pick one out or anything. That would be ridiculous. Absolutely and utterly _ridiculous_.

(“You in trouble with your love, young man,” an old woman had asked, after he’d sat down and put his head in his hands. He’d jerked, not aware that he’d had an _audience_ , and the old lady had laughed, a hearty happy laugh that had Levi flushing all the way to his toes.

“ _No_ ,” he’d said, a little more firmly than strictly necessary. The old woman had only laughed harder. “He’s just- he’s _perfect_ and I want the card to be _perfect_.”

“Oh dear,” the old woman had said, still chuckling softly. “That does seem like quite the pickle. But I’m sure if your boy’s as perfect as you say, he’ll love whatever card you get him. It’s the thought that counts, after all.”

Levi had made a strained kind of face at those words of wisdom, clichéd and unhelpful as could have possibly been, and the woman he tottered off with a final little giggle that had haunted him until he’d grabbed a card and left in a huff, muttering about blasted old women and blasted _Valentine’s Day_ and blasted Eren, so far away and too perfect for his own good.)

Eren stopped dead the second the card was out of its envelope, his mouth dropping open as his eyes scanned the card. His eyebrows bent in a furrow as he read the front and then opened it, bending his head so that the camera couldn’t catch most of his expression as he read the inside too.

Levi knew what the card said, having spent so long picking it out he figured it was probably going to be ingrained in his memory for a long, long time. It was one of the pricey kind of cards, with the fancy paper and the shiny envelope, and on the front it had the silhouette of a hillside framed against the starry sky, some of which were little gemstones. Some of the stars in the sky made a heart, which were connected with sparkling silver, like a constellation. Inside the card had read, “ _You are the stars in my sky, you are my everything. Happy Valentine’s Day, with all of my love.”_

He’d thought of Eren the second he’d seen it, fingertip tracing the two figures at the top of the hill, outline obscure enough that Levi could perfectly imagine it as _them_ , even though they’d never gone stargazing on a hill like that. Levi had scribbled in another message, the exact wording of which he’d forgotten, but which boiled down to _I love you_ and _I love you a lot_ and _I miss you_ and everything in between that had crossed his mind when the pen had been in his hand.

“Levi,” Eren whispered. Levi wrenched himself out of his own thoughts, only to realize Eren was _crying_. His heart stopped before kicking immediately into overdrive, choking on his own tongue as he tried to figure out what had gone _wrong_. He made a grab for the computer, mouth working around words that wouldn’t line up right, and just as he managed out a sound that _almost_ felt shaped like Eren’s name, his boyfriend started to laugh.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren repeated softly, shoulders trembling, hands coming up to his face to hide himself and muffle the sound of what Levi realized was his embarrassed, emotional laugh. It was a happy noise, Levi knew, and it was with great relief that Levi recognized that Eren was _happy_. Overwhelmed, as he sometimes became, but definitely happy. Thank _fuck_.

“I mean it,” Levi whispered back, hunching closer to the computer so that the mic wouldn’t have a problem picking him up. “Every word, Eren. You’re my everything. My nerd, my love, my Valentine, and everything in between.”

Eren peeked through his fingers, green eyes sparkling with emotion before his hand fell away, fingers curling around the card in his lap as he cradled it like it was precious even though it was just paper and ink and rhinestones. “I love you,” he said, voice thick. Levi watched him swallow around his words, wished he could lean forward, reach through the computer, and kiss that throat, kiss those lips until they smiled against his.

“I love you too,” Levi answered, because he did. He glanced away, chest constricting as Eren bent his head over the card again, and as he did so his phone lit up. He leaned over to it discreetly, biting his lip as he read the text message on screen, and seconds later Eren turned, face contorting in confusion at something from his end.

“What the _fuck_ ,” his boyfriend muttered, leaning away from the laptop until the blankets fell off his shoulders. Annoyance was a good look on Eren, but then again _everything_ was a good look for Eren. He pulled it all off so well. Levi bit his lip as Eren whirled back around to face the camera, his eyebrows furrowed. “There’s someone at my fucking door?”

“That sucks,” Levi muttered, fingers twitching. He tried to hide the motion, just in case, tucking them in his sleeves and ducking to be closer to camera. He shifted, dragging the laptop closer, or as close as it could get on his lap with the bear there. He had to admit, he looked fucking ridiculous in his little camera in the corner, but he didn’t care; Eren had sent this bear to give him _hugs_ because he wasn’t here and that meant he wasn’t going to put the thing down for _hours_. “Better go answer it though, could be important.”

Eren gave him a baffled look, eyes glittering and gorgeous as his mouth fell open. “It’s _Sunday_ ,” he muttered. “It’s fucking _Valentine’s Day_. Who the _fuck_ would be at my door?”

Levi shrugged and Eren shifted, groaning and rolling his eyes as he muttered something under his breath that probably wasn’t very nice. Levi pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, realizing as Eren pushed off from the bed that Eren was going _without him_.

“Oi, take me with you,” Levi exclaimed, trying to control his expression as Eren bent down, looking even more baffled. “I want to see who’s at your door, babe.”

“O _kay_ ,” Eren said slowly, licking his lips. He was still visibly bemused, but he bent down and scooped the laptop up, cradling it against his shoulder so that Levi had a gorgeous view of his neck and jawline, as well as the wall behind him as he moved through his bedroom. The laptop was jostled a little as he opened his bedroom door and then the noise from the front door finally leaked through the connection, someone’s knuckles rapping on the wood until Levi could only image they were bruised. Levi admired the view while he could, Eren glancing down as he came upon the front door.

“Alright, here we go I guess,” Eren muttered softly. He took the time to adjust the camera, so Levi wasn’t just looking at his neck, and Levi bit his lip, knowing his face was a picture book of his excitement and so grateful Eren was too distracted with balancing the laptop to notice as he opened the door.

“What the- _Connie_?”

Eren’s face was an expression of shock, brushed sweetly with the weak winter sunlight that highlighted color of his eyes even through the shitty camera connection. His lips were chapped, bitten red in a way Levi hadn’t noticed before in the bedroom, and a breeze Levi couldn’t feel tugged at his hair, teasing it until it brushed his cheeks, which flushed red as Connie said something Levi wasn’t paying attention to, too busy studying his boyfriend’s face.

“Those are for- but- _Levi_?”

Levi’s chest constricted around his heart, squeezing it until he was breathless with how much it _ached_ , his love for Eren. “Surprise,” Levi muttered, barely resisting the urge to bury his face in the bear’s fur to avoid Eren seeing him flush red. Eren snapped his head down to look at him, eyes wide in the camera’s feed, and Levi bit his lip to keep from snickering as the laptop bounced in Eren’s arms.

“Well,” Connie said, loud enough Levi could hear him. “My work here is done. Time to go cook dinner with my girl.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Levi called loudly into the computer, wincing a little at the feedback loop that caused and not caring about it for once.

( _hey I have a favor_ , Levi had texted Connie earlier that week. Connie had responded in almost an instant, texting back _does this have anything to do with vday and ur boo?_

Levi had made such a face in response to that he could hear Hanji laughing in his head. But Connie was reliable and had always been there for Eren, plus he worked part time at the flower shop off campus. He was perfect for what Levi needed.

_omg count me and sash in then_ , Connie had responded once Levi had told him what he needed. _just call us ur lil cupids ;)_

So much easier than getting heckled by Hanji, even if Connie’s winky face had made Levi put his head in his hands again and sigh.)

“Yeah, uh- thank you, Connie. For the flowers. From Levi. Thanks.”

Levi huffed a laugh at his boyfriend’s baffled, stuttered statement. The sunlight cut out from Eren’s head and Levi caught a glimpse of the brightly colored flowers as Eren shifted everything to return to his room. Levi sat, content to watch Eren’s jaw shift, the edges of his emotions visible as he swallows, hunched his shoulders as he made his way through his bedroom door and shut it closed. He couldn’t help but laugh, however, as Eren full on dropped the laptop on the bed, the whole thing bouncing as he followed it, until the pixelated video feed showed his boyfriend, crosslegged on the bed with wide eyes and a bouquet of sunflowers, roses, and lilies in his lap.

“You bought me _flowers_ ,” Eren said, after a long drawn out minute of staring at the computer screen, just below the camera. “You bought me fucking _flowers_.”

“They’re not much,” Levi said with a little shrug. “But I hope you like them.”

“Like them? Levi, they’re-“

Eren cut off, face crinkling, eyes glistening a little with the force of his emotions. Levi smiled, small but understanding; sunflowers were Eren’s favorite flower, but they had also been his mother’s. The roses were for the holiday, red ones tucked around the bright yellow flowers, and the lilies were white and curling, a sorrowful flower for the sweet holiday but one that Levi knew Eren had a bittersweet fondness for.

“I love them,” Eren whispered softly, ducking down to press his nose against the petals of the closest rose. His lips were twisted in a crooked smile, eyes still glimmering, and Levi swallowed thickly, feeling his heart lodged in his throat as he choked on how much he loved Eren Jaeger.

“I love _you_ ,” Levi told him again, fingers burying into his new bear’s fur, feeling the cotton fabric of its homemade Jedi robes bunch under his fingertips. “They’re almost as gorgeous as you, you know.”

“Oh _god_ , Levi,” Eren laughed, rubbing at his face with his wrist, flushing faintly all the way to his ears. “Babe, you- _I love you_. I love you _so much_.”

Levi smiled so hard his cheeks hurt, chest fit to burst with how much he felt for the gorgeous man on the other end of the Skype call. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Eren,” he muttered, winking a little despite how self-conscious the action usually made him. Eren threw back his head and laughed, flowers trembling with the sound of life, mirth, and love.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Levi. I love you.”

“I know,” Levi said, just for old time’s sake. Eren’s laughter was like music to his ears, crashing through the distance between them to warm Levi all the way to his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> the Baeb challenged me to write a completely sweet and no angst Valentine's Day fic for my nerdy college bf au and I did!!! only two days late, lmao, but in my defense is was a rough weekend. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
